


baby, it's primal

by futureTaxonomist



Series: he slowly let me drown [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cannibalism, Darkfic, Murder, alternate title is "5 times the team Finds Out and 1 time it's just Taylor"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: i found a knife and took his life, oh god how much he bled.





	baby, it's primal

**Author's Note:**

> it's here! the spin off about sidney the murderer and taylor, his sister, the murderer _and_ cannibal.

1. 

Mario is the first one to find out. It’s late and Sidney is sneaking into the house, taking his shoes off and walking as quietly as he can. The prey he caught and killed fought, but Sid was young and surprisingly good at slicing at soft, vulnerable spots. It was satisfying, to say the least, when the guy couldn’t move anymore because Sidney had already gotten to his Achilles tendons. It also helped that he cut the guys tongue out early, not wanting to deal with his screams.

His shirt has some blood on it but he’s thankful that it’s black so it’s not as noticable and that he does his own laundry. He wouldn’t want Nathalie to deal with it or ask questions. He’s sneaking down to the stairs to go to his rooms when someone clears their throat. Sidney turns to look and isn’t all that surprised that Mario is there. But he’s looking at him with such hard eyes, like he  _ knows _ and Sidney’s urge to get rid of any witnesses flares up. He stomps it down internally and just stares at Mario. Mario is like a second father to him, someone he can confide in. 

But this. This  _ hobby _ of his isn’t exactly something he can just casually tell Mario about. Not without getting the both of them hurt.

“Is-”

“Sidney.” The finality in his scares Sidney a little bit because he’s been so  _ careful _ to keep his bloody hobby and the team separate. The killing that he does isn’t dirty, it’s usually rather clean but this last one was rather messy. He’s afraid that Mario is going turn him in.  Mario sighs, and he looks more tired than usual. Sidney is afraid that it’s because of him. “Sidney, what are you doing exactly when you go out and come back this late?” Then Mario take a deep breath and freezes, his eyes widening as he and Sidney look each other in the eye. Sidney bolts.

All he hears as he’s running is a “Sid!” but he’s dead sprinting down the street, barefooted and his heart is pounding, and he’s afraid afraid  _ afraid. _ He doesn’t want Mario to know, doesn’t want to hurt him or be hurt in return. He wants a life where he doesn’t crave the feeling of taking someone’s life. A car speeds by and stops. Sidney knows who it is but he can’t. Can’t stop running because if he does it’s  _ over. _

Mario is faster than Sidney was expecting. It’s a surprise when he feels the heavy weight that is Mario’s body weigh him down. He struggles a little and feels tears well up and spill down his cheeks. “Oh, Sidney.” Comes Mario’s voice, a little breathy and Sidney can feel him going to grip onto Sidney’s hand. “I was hoping that we could talk about it some. I don’t want details but  _ Sidney _ , why?”

It’s through his tears while sitting in Mario’s car that he tells him about how badly his brain tells him that he has to kill, has to. That he doesn’t understand it himself but doing it makes him relax, eases some unknown tension. Mario occasionally looks like he’s sick, scared of Sid and he wants to run again, to never see that look in Mario’s eyes again. It’s like Mario can tell that Sidney is almost afraid of him as well, and makes himself calm down. 

“Sidney, is there anything I can do to…help? I don’t want this continuing,” Sidney frowns slightly at that, “Especially because I have a family and you are starting to become family too. I just want you to be happy.”

“Then leave me alone? I promise it won’t come back to haunt you but I just. I  _ need  _ to do it Mario.” Mario doesn’t look happy but they go home. Sidney is more careful after that.

* * *

2.

Evgeni doesn’t get it. Doesn’t get way Sidney goes off on his own and does... _ whatever. _ At first he assumes that he’s a little prudish, that he doesn’t want to pick up but then one night. One night he sees him picking up a  _ guy _ and  _ oh _ . That’s why. He doesn’t think much of it after that.

It’s when he brings it up with Mario that it gets weird.

“You saw him… picking up? And decided to tell me why?”

“Because is with man.”

Mario has a  _ look _ on his face and it’s odd. Later when he has a conversation with Seryozha, he brings it up.

<I told Mario something and he acted weird about it.>

<Well, what did you tell him?>

<That Sidney picked up.>

<Well of course he wouldn’t want to know that. Sidney lives in his house.>

<Sidney was with a man. I.. I don’t care I think? But Mario looked concerned.>

Evgeni tries not to think about it too much after their conversation. He has games to win, goals to score. But once in awhile he catches Mario looking at Sidney with something worried and slightly  _ afraid _ in his expression.

It’s not until one night he watches Sidney leave with a guy. Mario is out with them for once and Evgeni watches as Mario looks hyper aware of Sidney at all times. That’s when he knows that something is definitely up.

It’s not until Mario sits him down does his worries come bubbling up. Mario looks uncomfortable, right leg bouncing but he speaks first. “I know that Sidney sometimes, ah, picks up men. Don’t worry about that. This is something… different.”

“Yes? Is what?”

“Sid has a...a hobby that isn’t exactly the greatest but I’m not about to tell what isn’t my story to tell. Just leave him alone okay?”

Evgeni understands what Mario was talking about a couple of weeks later when he finds Sid covered in a man's blood. It’s startling to see, and truthfully Evgeni doesn’t believe what he sees. But it’s really Sidney, covered in blood and staring at Evgeni with wide eyes. 

“So. Uh. This is my hobby?”

* * *

 

3.

Kris is not the most observant man. He’s here to play hockey, to win the Stanley cup, not to watch his teammate, the Canadian hockey bot Sidney Crosby do nothing. Not drink, not really play pool with the rest of the guys. Not pick up.

“Sidney!” He yells over the loud bass of the music, “C’mon man! Pick up or something!” and in a much lower tone, “No one will give you shit if you pick up a guy.” 

Sidney looks taken aback and uncomfortable now. Fuck, did he just mess up? He really does just want Sidney to be comfortable and have a good time. “Um… maybe? I’m not one for it…”

Sidney leaves with a guy and Kris counts that as a win. It’s when he goes out to leave that he regrets encouraging Sid to pick.

He watches as Sidney stands up, his left hand covered in blood and Kris makes a noise and Sidney’s head whips around. Kris sinks down to the ground and watches, again, as Sidney does something with the guys body. He looks calm and focused, moving the body into the conveniently placed dumpster. He goes to scramble away when Sid comes close to him.

“Tanger, wait!” Sid sasy as he grabs him with his clean hand and Kris is so fucking scared. He’s going to die, Sid is going to kill him and then he’s going to kill- “Kris!”

Kris is stock still after that. Sidney never uses his name unless he’s being serious. “I’ll explain in the morning okay? Just calm down, take a deep breath. Go home and sleep. We can meet at Mario’s and I can tell you everything okay?” Kris nods his head dumbly, and gets up, turns around and leaves. He throws a cautious look over his shoulder and books it.

They talk it out in the morning. Kris doesn’t like it but it is what it is. He wants to go to the police but if Mario hasn't and he knows then maybe it's not as bad as he thought.

* * *

 

4.

Marc-Andre is a good man. He considers himself a good friend, a damn good goalie andalneobe easy to talk to. Kris telling him that<Crosby is a fucking  _ murderer _ > isn’t on his list ‘Things He and Kris Gossip About’. It just isn’t. Because it can’t be true.

<Uh… Kris? Are you drunk?>

<Fuck no! But he is! I  _ saw _   him Marc. There was so much fucking blood…>

Marc-Andre tries and subsequently fails at forgetting what Kris said. He watches Sidney, and Kris as well, and picks up on things. Sidney and Kris sometimes talk in hushed whispers, Kris looking grimly determined and Sidney looking like he’d rather die than have whatever conversation they’re having. He glances at Marc and motions him over one time though.

“So you know how Tanger told you I, um, kill people? He isn’t lying.” They both look uncomfortable and Marc-Andre thinks ‘ _ Oh, they’re serious’.  _

_ < _ Why haven’t you turned him in?> He says to Kris, fully knowing that Sidney couldn’t keep up with their french. He looks annoyed and Kris looks tired. <If you two are trying to prank me, I’ll fuck with your equipment for  _ weeks _ .>

<Marc. We’re being serious.> Is all Kris gets out before he says in hushed english so that Sid doesn’t get irritated. He hates it when they talk about him in front of his face. “Let’s go to a restaurant yeah? Then we’ll talk”

Marc-Andre is a good man. But Sid’s secret hobby of murdering? A little too much. So maybe he and Kris have weekly therapy sessions, it’s no big deal. So maybe he can’t look Sidney in the eye for weeks (maybe even  _ months _ ) afterwards.

* * *

5.

Olli is well aware of his age. He knows that he’s a rookie, a baby practically, and everyone else knows it. But he really wishes that people would include him in whatever secret the vets are telling people one by one.  By the time he finds out, he wishes they had never told him. He has a hard time stomaching it and is afraid of Sidney most days. As they play together more and more often, Olli learns to not be afraid but more cautious of Sid. He doesn't think that Sidney would hurt him really but the ever present thought that he could be killed weighs heavy on his shoulders.

* * *

+1

“Sid, I love you, but how am I supposed to eat all this meat? I just flew in!” Taylor exclaims because Sid went  _ overboard  _ with the meat. His freezer chest packed to the gills with pounds and pounds of meat. She had done her own killings, her own hunting really, and had eaten some meat before coming to Pittsburgh. She knew that Sid tended to go hunting for her, as well as his own, but this is almost  _ ridiculous.  _

“Taylor, I didn’t know what cut you’d like be-“

“Cut? What are you talking about?”

Sidney looks sheepish as he admits that he took a butchering class so that he could cut her some choice picks. “I have cuts like bavette, flank, loin roast…ya’ know. Because I thought that you’d like it. I know that you prefer ‘fresh from the body’ meat but-”

“Squid, I’m glad that you thought of me. Thank you.”

  
  
  



End file.
